Eternal Corruption
by Someday136
Summary: You can never control who you fall in love with, even when you're at your most sad, confused time of your life. You don't fall in love with people because their fun. It just happens... We accept the love we think we deserve. ClairexWesker
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**A/N: This is just a story idea I'm trying out. It may have a sequel, hell even a trilogy or it may not even finish. Please be aware I'm busy with school and work and I'll try my best to update this story but reality is the first priority. As always, enjoy.**

"Please don't tell me you're really going to wear that tomorrow." Claire bit out, spying her brothers gear placed on his shoulders. BSAA stamped clearly onto his shoulder and he looked as if he could fill in the heavy armor a bit more, his usual sturdy stature looked meekly in the clothing that surrounded him.

"Claire it's the policy. I have to wear this." He spied himself in the full body mirror, turning every inch to examine his figure.

"You're going to work, not war for gods sake." His white smile appeared and he turned around for an explanation.

"I just have to present the armor to HQ and after you can dress me up as much as you'd want." He removed the bullet proof vest and threw it into the couch next to Claire.

"Besides I look damn good in it."

"You look anorexic in the suit." Claire snorted, turning Chris into a deep crimson red.

"Whatever red head you're adopted anyways."

"It explains why I'm not as ugly as you then." Claire laughed making Chris stomped away shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Life changed for the Redfield's since the Rockfort Island and Antarctica incident; it's been less of a hassle to get around without paranoia creeping through their minds. Sleep got a little easier over the night and soon enough they didn't have to leave the lights on during the night. Chris finally was able to create a way to prevent bioterrorism from coming into their lives again, creating the BSAA with the help of Jill and Clive. Their non profit organization wasn't all that great but everyone saw Chris light up Every time he got a chance to talk about his small business.

"Alright Claire since I'm leaving for the week, I want you to keep an eye on the house." Claire turned abruptly around to see her brother walking toward the bathroom.

"Wait, why? I don't remember you saying anything about going away for a week."

"Me either, but apparently Clive said we have to go check something out in Europe. I'll have Jill check on you." Claire's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and stared at her brother with a blank expression.

"You're not going with Jill?"

"No Jessica's coming." Claire thinned her lips at the mention of her name. Chris went back into his room to finish packing.

"You know, I don't like that Jessica girl that much." Chris poked his head out at the sound of Claire's voice.

"Why not?"

"She has bad vibes written across her ass." Claire grumbled going toward the kitchen to clean the table, throwing away Chris's half eaten sandwich. She heard Chris only laugh and then the door shut.

The next morning Claire awoke to the sound of footsteps. Sitting up straight awaiting for the impending shadow in the slit of the bottom of the door, she waited anxiously, the bead of sweat falling down from her forehead to her chin. The doorknob turned and Claire tensed, ready to swing if it was an intruder.

Spotting the familiar brown spiked hair of her brother she sighed in relief, his finger flicking the light switches on.

"Are you awake?" He whispered, noticing her burgundy red hair piled in different directions.

"Now I am." She grumbled sinking back into her mattress in defeat.

"I just came to say bye." He smiled and turned the lights off again.

"Call me if you need anything, okay Claire?"

"Okay ass wipe." Claire muffled into her pillow nearing unconsciousness. He laughed again and left the room, leaving his younger sister lost in her own dreams for the night.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! R&R and vote! Chapter 2 should be up soon :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**A/N: y'all jump in too quick lol. Thank you for the reviews they're much appreciated and they give me encouragement to continue :) enjoy.**

Claire awoke the next morning to the empty home, seeing the sunrays shining through her window, turning to see her alarm clock read 9 A.M. Going toward her window she sees the busy streets of Washington D.C. Letting in the fresh air of the crisp morning, she sees the old woman from the corner coming out of the nearby bakery shop and her neighbor playing out on the side walk with her toddler. A smile spread through her face and turned, looking more far ahead she spy's the Washington monument in all of it's glory. She stood for a few moments, admiring all the peace stored in the area, content with the choice in area she begged Chris to get. Finally she stepped away when she heard a knock on the door, opening it to see the pale brunette standing in the door way.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Claire stepped away from the doorway to let Jill in. "Do you want any coffee?" Claire offered innocently to which Jill just rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm trying to cut back on the caffeine," she sat at the kitchen table. "That's beyond the point though, what's really on your mind Claire." Jill liked to knit pick at people's minds, it's a wonder why she didn't go into psychology or even interrogation. Claire gave out a sigh and sat across from Jill.

"Nothing really, just... Chris is in Europe and you know how worried I get." Jill nodded her head in agreement, understanding Claire fully.

"I know what you mean, but it's just something Clive needs Chris to check out, it's nothing major or else I would be going in with him, not Jessica." Jill laughed looking down shaking her head with disapproval. She then sighed out looking up to the heavens. "God knows how she manages to function."

The mood shifted to a more humorous setting, one that involved trash talking about Jessica, sending Claire to a onset of laughter and tears at the corner of her eyes from the comedy that Jill brought with her. The gossiping stopped around 11 when Jill stood up.

"I should head on to work, Clive wants to show me some weird gun they just came in with, wish me luck on not trying to shoot someone in the process." With an embrace she left, and the same pattern continued until mid week when instead of Claire welcoming Jill early Thursday morning, she's met with Leon.

Confused she lets her estranged friend in, she hadn't seen him in months since he always seemed busy with government business, the only times she's had some sort of communication was with holiday cards.

"Why are you here?"

"What I can't stop by to say hi?" Leon's cheeks brighten in embarrassment and his voice heightens, showing his offense at Claire's question.

"Well the least you can do is warn me so my house doesn't look like a pig sty." Claire mumbled, having Leon chuckle, walking past her.

"Trust me, your house isn't dirty, until I see rats running around this place; it's clean." laughing Claire sat in the armchair while Leon on the couch.

"So what's up, how's your big government job." Claire smiled leaning forward with excitement, her elbow propped to hold her head in place, her joy radiating from her old friend who showed his coolness.

"Nothing special, it's not that hard of a job, the hardest things I've done is go on a coffee run for the guy." Leon shrugged leaning back with his arms across his chest.

"I thought I was going to have extremities, turns out I'm just the messenger most of the time." He laughed.

"Well I'm a little disappointed, I expected more... Well at least you get paid for it."

"What were you expecting? Some James Bond missions?"

"Well, yes."

He chuckled and it was silent for a moment.

"You were waiting for Jill huh?" His statement caused Claire to look up at him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He closed his eyes and nodded sighing out.

"She told me to come by to check up on you because she had to go to Europe to check something out." Claire turned a pale, her heartbeat increased and her eyes searched frantically, remembering her words on if it were major she would be going with Chris instead of Jessica.

"Did she tell you for what?" He shook his head hesitantly, keeping eye contact with Claire for some sort of comfort that never seemed to arrive to the worrying party.

"Leon, please, tell me if she told you anything." He shook his head with more confidence now and leaned more forward now.

"No she just said that she'd be back as soon as possible and to check up on you. She said not to worry." Claire put her hands on her face and whispered 'oh god.' She stood up abruptly and went to her room, Leon following close behind.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Chris." She said grabbing her red phone dialing frantically. Waiting on the line it was only cut by the sound of a robotic voicemail that asked to leave a message to the caller.

"Claire you're only making yourself worry, if Jill said it's nothing to worry about, don't worry about it." Leon consoled, standing at the door way. Claire shook her head, trying to get a hold of her older brother. Again the same process. Claire shut her phone and began pacing around the room.

"Claire you need to calm down."

"For what Leon?" Claire snapped causing Leon's out reached hands to fall back down to his sides. She shook her head and continued to pace.

"You don't understand. Jill told me if it was major they would send her in, and now they have."

"I'm sure it's just a thing they needed both of them to go to, maybe it's just a presentation they have to both attend, you don't know."

"Well neither do you now, don't you?" Claire clipped, stomping out of her bedroom and going to the coat closet.

"Where are you going?"

"To the BSAA HQ. If anyone has answers it'll be Clive." She said grabbing her house keys.

"Wait for me, knowing you you'll just make a fool of yourself there." He mumbled the last part, Claire could care less at this point and was out the door with Leon jogging up to catch up with the apprehensive Redfield.

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :) please r&r and vote! Love you guys****!**

**Grandprincessanastasiaromanov5: thanks! **

**Guest 1: sorry he wasn't in this chapter! He'll be in the story soon though, promise :)**

**Admiralsarah: unfortunately he wasn't, but he'll be featured soon! Foundation of the story needs to be placed first :)**

**Frozenheart7: thank you! I love them too lol, obviously. I speak Spanish as well :).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

"Claire, you should know by now we're not allowed to give that type of information out." The older man said, moving around the pillar that helped sustained the small facility.

"Clive-"

"Claire, I already told you, we can't tell you anything, it's confidential." Clive finalized, continuing to walk toward the stairs. Leon put his hands on Claire's shoulders moving her towards the door, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

"Tell me where in Europe, and I'll leave." Clive paused, visibly gripping his hand on the pillar. His hesitant stature clearly made it clear to Claire he was caught off guard by her knowledge.

"They landed in northern Italy." He walked away and Claire was dragged away by Leon.

"Seriously Claire, you give the guy a harder time than he should have." Leon sighed out of the doors, his leather brown coat draped over his shoulders, his brown eyes scrutinizing the younger girl.

"I don't care, that's my brother." She wrapped herself in her white cardigan and took out her phone again. Leon dug his hands deep in his pockets as peered down at the girl.

"Now that you have some idea of where Chris is at, what are you going to do." Leon asked looking over her shoulder seeing her punch away on her phone, seeing Chris's name pop up on her screen.

"I'm going to call Chris hoping he answers, and find some way to get to northern Italy. I'll sneak into the cargo if I have to." Her voice was filled with determination which struck Leon with an admiration. He smiled softly at her and nodded.

"You're an amazing sister." He said to which Claire turned back toward him.

"If you had any siblings you would do the same Leon." She said as she heard the voicemail tone filled her ears.

* * *

><p>Leon's visits continued until instead of him appearing at the door on 10 am Monday morning, his greeting came in the form of a call.<p>

"Listen Claire, the president needed me, he said I have to babysit Ashley." A bitter tone was heard which made Claire giggle.

"It's okay, I'll be seeing you tomorrow though, right?" There was silence on the line making Claire's smile cease and Leon sighed deep.

"No, try more like 3 months." Claire's corners dropped to a frown and she felt a tinge of loneliness. She stayed silent and played with the wire.

"Don't do anything stupid you'll regret though Claire," before Claire could speak Leon continued. "That includes going to Europe alone. If you go, tell me or someone, You can't be going alone." Claire simply nodded and said a meekly yeah.

"Take care Claire, I'll call as much as I can." Leon hung up and Claire dropped her head into her hands in disillusionment.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>She continued the question for a week, making sure to call Chris at least 5 times a day. Each time getting the same response. She was at her wits, his long over due trip and the wonder was getting to her. School let out for winter break just before his departure led her to even more time to question. She tried to call hotels that were located in northern Italy but the language barrier was thick and the few that did have a somewhat good grip on the English language have never heard of any Christopher Redfield ever.<p>

Claire went to a coffee store near her house, finding that that was the only way to keep her going through the day. She stood in line that was all the way to the side walk. Her breath hitching every so often from the cold air that filled her lungs. She looked to see the snow beginning to fall and the white flakes landing on the patrons shoulders. She over saw the flood of people walking back to their warm homes. Among the people a woman stood out to her. She had the attraction to go to her, which she followed the instinct to do so. Catching up to the woman she tapped on her shoulder, the bob hair cut lady didn't turn around until Claire grabbed her shoulder for a more assertive way to grab her attention.

"Get your hands off of me." A low hiss escaped her mouth and Claire quickly did so. The woman turned and instantly Claire's mouth gapped.

"Hmm, well, there's a lot of irony in this." Claire gave a mirthless laugh, her eyes scaling the Asian descendant. Her black hair and black leather jacket with her denim jeans clearly showed she did not lack in the fashion sense.

"I can agree on that, surprise you spotted me out on the crowd, maybe you should work my job instead." She gave a sly smile and turned.

"Wait, why are you here?" Claire asked following, Ada almost as if a lost puppy as she continued to walk without giving a speck of attention to the red haired girl.

"I thought I would stop by and say hi to Leon, it's been so long since I've seen him. God knows how much more handsome he's gotten." The tone in her voice was trusting but knowing her, she had a way with her words not many people did have in this world. Claire frowned at her back and continued to walk behind her. An idea popped into Claire's mind but before having the chance to ask Ada turned her heel toward her.

"Listen, not to be a bitch, but why are you following me?" Ada asked turning her full attention back to Claire, standing by an alley way near a deli shop.

"I was wondering if you've heard anything on my brother." Claire's voice was filled with hope only to be shot down with Ada's response.

"No, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Do you know anyone who might?" Ada put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I might know a guy." Claire's face lit up and clasped her hands together.

"But it'll cost you." Claire listened attentively and held onto hope.

"Anything." Ada smirked at her and tipped her head up.

"Alright, tell me where Kennedy's at and you'll get a source that may know where your brothers at." Claire debated on giving her friends location away, but it was in public records. It seemed too easy of a trade.

"He's at the White House." Claire said with Ada's eyes visibly lighting up.

"Ah, he's still at the presidents house... Alright go to the pay phone by the coffee shop you started following me at at 3 o'clock in the morning tomorrow. If it's longer than a five minuet wait, go home." Both of the women parted ways, each satisfied with their trades.

* * *

><p>And there Claire was, in the half lit street waiting by the pay phone with eagerness. Checking her phone every ten seconds she even came 5 minuets early in case the person would call beforehand.<p>

She spent the agonizing 5 minuet wait, even waiting 3 extra minuets. Her face hung with disappointment and began walking away with the mind set that she may never see her brother again, the promise of him being back by a week now was I've due with 2 going on 3. 10 feet away, she heard the buzzing of the pay phone from a distance, the silent tears that clung to her rosey cheeks ceased and she ran back to the pay phone, yanking the receiver from its holder.

"Hello?" She spoke excitedly, her hand swiping her tears and sniffles in the cold.

"Seems you're in need of assistance, am I right dear heart?" A drawl of a voice spoke on the other line, one with elegance. Claire's once rosey cheeks drained color and her lips parted in more of a shocked state than anything else.

"Y-yes, I am." She was bashing her head with a club. Of course Ada would give her this trade. She thought to herself, shaking with anger more than cold.

"So tell me what you need." Wesker's voice cooly spoke and Claire could hear his footsteps thud across a hard floor.

"It's Chris. He's-" Wesker deep chuckle filled Claire's ears, giving her an eerie feeling. She predicted this would be his reaction but her options were little to none, and seeing how Wesker may be the only person to help her, she was willing to take this opportunity.

"Listen Miss Redfield, you and I both know how much I loath your dear brother, so you must be pretty idiotic to be coming to me for help." Claire opened her mouth and closed only to open again.

"If this is all you need to ask me, the answer is no." Claire clung onto the receiver as if it were her life line and a pool of tears began to stream out.

"Wesker, please," she pleaded, her voice shaking out a reply. "I don't have anyone else to go to. No one will help me. For gods sake please, I'm begging you. Help me find Chris."

There was a long pause and Claire debated whether or not Wesker just hung up or just ignored her until a heavy sigh gave out.

"What's the exchange?" Claire licked her lips and smiled wide.

"So you'll do it?"

"I asked the exchange not that I'd do it." Wesker clipped out making Claire flinch from his cold tone.

"Anything." She said making Wesker pause in question.

"You're a foolish girl you know that," Claire's eyebrows furrowed and interrupted with Wesker's confirmation. "But I admire that, none the less I suppose I'll assist you. Go to the Washington airport by half past 12 in the afternoon tomorrow, I look forward to meeting you again." The slime of a promise and the click of the phone gave Claire a twisted way of hope, one which included the feeling of disgust but hope none the less.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed, comment r&r, follow and favorite, all that good stuff. :)**

**admirialsarah: hope you liked it! Here's the update :)**

**Frozenheart7: lol, you know I can't spoil the story xD thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Claire knew she couldn't follow Leon's simple instructions on saying where and who she was going with to Europe. She debated on leaving a note incase he were to come looking for her but what would

she write on that note?

'Sorry I'm going with my brothers sworn enemy to Europe? Be back ASAP?'

No Leon would flip tables. And if she just wrote she went to Europe Leon would be just as pissed since he'd assume she went alone.

She decided that every time he'd call she'd answer, no matter where she was to avert his suspicion.

Packing a small bag she put her tennis shoes, toothbrush, deodorant, a small shampoo bottle, a few shirts and 2 pants with her phone charger inside. She stood at the door way at 11 o'clock and wondered if whether or not she was making the right choice. Closing the door she knew she was as Chris would do the same for her if he were the in the same position, walking toward the airport with a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the airport she realized Wesker wasn't very specific in his instructions and looked aimlessly around seeing if she spotted any familiarity in the crowd of the blond man. Sitting on a blue plastic chair that seemed much to cold for her liking, she looked at her phone to see it was 12:15. She averted her attention towardsthe window, seeing planes arrive and depart, all commercial flights. Finally she saw a sleek black jet ease it's way into the platform, as it stuck out in comparison to all the white American Airlines. She looked to see one person exit, the pilot remained in the jet and waited to be directed. The moment she took her eyes off the man that exited she could no long find him. Looking around the area trying to find to the ghostly man she jumps at the voice of someone behind her.<p>

"Claire Redfield?" Claire turned sharply to see a sandy brown haired man along with brown eyes to match. He had stubbles of hair decorating his chin as well, his jaw line being slightly hidden.

"Yes."

"Come with me." His voice spoke with promise. Following, Claire went below and could hear almost nothing with the jet blaring, ready to depart.

"Who are you?" Claire asked yelling above the almost in audible noise.

"My names not important, get in the plane." He commanded, leading Claire toward the staircase to the jet. Stepping inside the beige comforters it was dead silence in the jet. Only the hum of the engine could be heard from inside.

She reclined in the seat and saw the man having trouble unbuttoning his suit to sit as well. Reaching over, he tensed suddenly, but she helped him commenting as well.

"You're not used to wearing suits huh?"

"Not really, no." She nodded understandingly and sat back down after assisting him.

"I'm more of an out doors guy."

"It's fine, my brother is the same exact way. You learn a thing or two after so many official meetings." He looked over to her with his brows furrowed.

"What happened to your brother?" Claire looked at him and gazed out of the window.

"I'm just worried." She said as they began to come closer and closer with the altitude.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well boss said something around the lines of a Redfield and in pretty sure broke something after wards. I know damn sure he's not talking about you."

"Yeah they don't get along very well... Neither do we of course." Claire sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Then why did you ask for his help in the first place then?"

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked the man suddenly, who simply shook his head in response.

"It's hard for you to imagine then."

Claire looked over the man again and a resemblance showered over her.

"Have we ever met before?" Claire asked to which the man simply nodded yes.

"Not so much, I've met you, but you have not met me, maybe just a glance. You have a good memory Miss Redfield, I'll give you that."

"Yeah, well when you're about to die every second of your life, you cling to as many memories as you have." She smiled to which the man just laughed at in admiration.

"H.U.N.K.'s the name." He stuck his hand out which Claire shook, his whole hand engulfing hers.

"Claire Redfield, but you already knew that." He gave a tight smile and reclined again.

"Do you drink Miss Redfield?" He asked taking out a bottle of champagne.

"No, no thanks." She shook her head and he shrugged and poured himself a glass.

"When you do what I've been doing for as long as I have, drinking is your way of escape." He spoke gravely, gulping down the glass in one. Claire settled into her chair and closed her eyes for a moment only for the world around her to go dark.

* * *

><p>Claire woke up to the tapping of her shoulder, her eyes snapping open instantly turning toward HUNK who was standing now.<p>

"We have arrived at your destination." Claire looked out to see they were still airborne and looked back in confusion at at the sandy haired man.

"We're still flying though."

"Exactly, hope you brought your guts with you, because you're sky diving today." Claire laughed and shook her head in defiance.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Trust me honey, if I was, you'd know." He said passing her a parachute and unlocking the door.

"Have you ever sky dived before?"

"No, and today I didn't plan on it." She grumbled, looking at the doors.

"You're a really funny girl, remind me to take you out to dinner one day." He complimented and opened the door the suction and a blaring alarm sounded.

"You're not coming with me?" He shook his head saying something around the lines of business.

"So you count from 1000 to 1005 and then you pull this lever." He yelled over the boom of the air, pointing at the string attached to the backpack.

"You'll be landing in some forest, go north and you'll find where the boss is at."

Nodding Claire put her carry on bag in the front and the parachute on her back.

"Have fun!" HUNK yelled giving Claire a push to which Claire stumbled out of the plane unprepared. Twisting in the air and fell at terminal speeds, she counted as instructed by HUNK. Pulling the lever she snapped back into the air gliding more now than anything and slowly reached the ground, her feet wobbled under her until she finally regained her equilibrium.

Claire took in her surroundings to see pine trees towering over her, the canopies making it quite dark on ground level, with the exception of some light that would shine through the gaps. It felt desolate and almost hopeless as it seemed to be a lifeless forest, even the bark on the trees were beginning to fill with algae and darken into a dull black.

Claire was having a difficult time remembering where the her north east south and west were until she began to reference her English class where there was an explanation to The Great Gatsby and West Egg meant beginning, West since it was the start of where the sun would come up. Opposite of what East was. Claire looked to see some rays shinning North of West, so she tilted a little more east and began walking.

Trudging through the deep overgrown grass and branches she heard the rush of water nearby and splashing occur. Soon enough she found herself by a road side and continued going North. With fatigue for what seemed to be an eternal walk, she sat down on a fallen tree trunk, catching her breath.

The sweat dripped down her forehead in little beads and she looked to see a figure move on all fours in the shadows. A series of yellow birds with red spots squawked and flew off into the distance and Claire's attention was diverted for a moment until finally looked straight to meet the onyx eyes of a wild ibex. Frozen the ibex continued to stare at her, tilting his head to the side as if curious to see the young girls purpose here. He walked cautiously to Claire, circling around her to see if she would do anything. He backed away and began to scratch the ground, preparing to charge.

"Fuck." Claire whispered, the only thing she had as a weapon was her phone charger.

_Maybe I can dodge him._

Claire prepared herself to slide across the log and run off before the Ibex could reach her, she waited. Upon seeing the animal charge she waited until 3 seconds before his estimated arrival to move, only to hear a series of clicks and the animal freeze and fall over with blood rushing from his scalp. Claire heart beating in her head as well as her heaving chest move up and down. She looked around to see a figure of a mans shadow out of the dark canopies.

"I give you one task and you almost get yourself killed, not to mention to let yourself be a sitting duck." The cool voice scolded, and the few rays shinning showed the sleek blonde hair and traces of ebony sunglasses. Claire held her breath again, she had even more fear from this man than her near death experience.

"The day isn't getting any younger Miss Redfield." He clipped and turned on his heel and began to walk off. Collecting herself she followed him, even with the small rest she had it was hard to keep up with Wesker. She didn't have the power to retort to him, much less keep up with his pace.

When she was just ready to give up she saw an opening in the forest and saw resemblance of a home, window walls surrounding the top floor while the bottom was closed off. There was a pool in the back, for god knows why in this weather and right by the home was a river, or was it a sea? Claire awed at her surroundings looked to see Wesker already entering the home, he wore a black shirt with black pants and of course black shoes. Claire stayed for a few moments out in the peaceful state of the area and began reluctantly to go inside, for it was a breath taking scenery. Opening the door she sees mahogany wood flooring as well as white walls with pristine cleanliness. The paintings that decorated the walls seemed expensive enough where if you touched the painting, it would cost you. She went more down the hall to see a living room joined with a room that could be classified as a library. She saw doors that lead to a different area but didn't dare touch them and saw a staircase lead to the top floor. She heard footsteps descend down the steps and Wesker walked now with a laptop at hand.

"The kitchen is upstairs. You can find everything you need there." He passed Claire and walked into the book room and sat behind a desk that Claire failed to acknowledge. She walked up the stairs to see indeed there was everything you could need in a kitchen and more. There was even a tv there as well as cook books by the stove. The dinning table was a long stretch as there were 3 doors that lined the back of the room. Claire saw the pink sky's already lining the area and her jet lag beginning to kick in, but she was much more famished than sleepy, so she went toward the fridge. It was stocked with vegetables ,fruits, loaves of bread and few meats. For a quick fix she made herself a sandwich and ate at the table alone, watching the sun set behind the trees. The home still showed light as everything seemed to be turned on in the home saved for the electronics. Sleep became more apparent after her meal and Claire found herself cleaning her plate with her eyes half shut.

Seeing a couch directly in front of the T.V. she settled to sleep there and closed her eyes and instantly falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Wow double my reviews from last chapter, awesome! Sorry for the kind of late update, I've been so busy with work, mind you I got called I for a shift tomorrow -_-, but hey, money! Hope you guys liked the chapter, be sure to r&r and favorite as well as follow!**

**IamJillValentine: Like that you caught that lol, love your name btw, this will come into play later :) lol.**

**frozenheart7: I've always loved Spain lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, always glad to hear from you :).**

**Tenebrarum: kind of a longer chapter, I guess lol. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :).**

**Maika84: I'm glad you're looking forward to the story! Haha hope you enjoyed this one aswell!**

**mysticwolf1891: same here, but a writer can't reveal their plots lol.**

**admirialsarah: thank you so much! Always glad to hear from you :)**

**Guest #1: thank you I really hope you enjoyed this update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Claire opened her eyes at the touch of something warm engulfing her. Her breath hitched and she instantly snapped her eyes open to see the familiar blonde haired man standing in front of her, a dark navy blanket slipping from his hands, landing onto Claire.

"The thermometer read 1 Celsius outside." He stated, now leaving the area. Claire looked out to see the dark still very apparent outside, signs of the sun not appearing at any notice. She mumbled a thank you and laid on the couch for a little more. Her sleep was gone now due to the small heart attack she was given so she decided to sit by the window and watch the dark mountains shadow that transcended with the ocean that surround the front of the area. Touching glass that separated her from the mountains she saw a speck of a pink light shine on the other side of the ocean that flared up into the air. Struck with the beauty that was taking place, her mouth gapped and settled into an amazed smile.

"Amazing isn't it?" Spinning around she saw Wesker standing by the door way, his demonic eyes showed with his dark glasses removed. He looked... Changed. with a navy turtle neck, although his eyes made him seem like the devil himself, his attire was very well kept. He made his way toward Claire who held her breath with the proximity she found herself with him.

"Miss Redfield, get used to the idea that you weren't forced here. At any moment in time, you have the ability to go back home." He settled, looking out of the window along with Claire by his side. She gulped and still felt tense around this unforgiving man.

"The sun should be coming up at any moment." He said nonchalantly looking at his Rolex watch, and back out the window.

"Do you do this every day?" Claire's first words to speak to the man since her arrival came out meekly, with little confidence. He gave a simple nod and crossed his arms behind his back.

"It's one of natures beauties, and also a way to inform someone of a new day to come." He spiffed his head up in some sort of glorification and little rays if pink and orange began to rise. Claire began to see the patches of snow in the distan

ce pilling on the steep graying slopes. The sea seemed to be a deep blue and seemed that high tide was just beginning, the waves slapping against the sand. The evergreen forest covered the mystery's that hide in the canopies along with the a stretch of a driveway that seemed to go on endlessly.

Claire's mouth hung in awe, something that seemed to continue to occur in this area. The wanting to reach out toward the picture perfect moment an take it for herself seemed unhidden.

"You should get rest." Claire continued to look out of the window as if Wesker's presence was just a waste of space and looked to see a mammal burrow itself back into it's home.

"The image won't be going anywhere any time soon. Besides it's here every morning." Claire gave a smile toward him, her eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Every day?" He gave a solemn nod and she looked out for a few more seconds until finally standing up and went towards the couch again.

"Make use of the bedroom, I have little use for it." Claire looked back at him and her suspicions grew with his hospitality toward her.

"Why are you being so nice?" He gave a small humorless laugh and stared at her in the eyes with a straight face. His eyes made Claire stand still, fear instantly registering in her mind and her thoughts ran feverishly.

"Miss Redfield, you are no prisoner. although I may be seeming more than hospital towards you, don't take it as you being of some importance to me, I'm simply doing an investment that will help me in the future." He spoke business, and business only. His feet now moving down the hall way and descending down stairs, causing an echo to ripple through the quiet home. Claire followed him and he led her to a room, reveling a fresh, clean, dimly lit room. The canopy bed covered with ghosts sheets and a deep purple and red quilt covering the surface, revealing the intent in royalty clearly inscribed in the embroidery in the blankets. Claire paused and felt a tinge of guilt, mostly because she was taking advantage of a so wrong situation.

"I'm perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch, it's comfy anyways." He chuckled and walked down the opposite side of the hallway.

"Pick your stones wisely Miss Redfield, you'll need to very soon." He finalized and turned the corner to disappear.

She gave out a heavy sigh, looking around the room in wonder. She truly did enjoy the view she had upstairs, but this room seemed fit for a king, the bed seemed to inviting, yet Claire hesitated.

She went towards the bed feeling the quilt, clearly made of some expensive material.

_Five minuets never hurt anyone._

* * *

><p>Claire awoke to the sound of a doorbell ringing. Sitting up, she stayed for a few moments, straining her hearing to find some sort of reason to why someone would be ringing so early. All Claire heard was footsteps thudding across the room then the opening and shut of a door. No one dared to speak. Tip toeing towards the door she tried her best in not being discovered, letting the door a bit ajar just to take a peek as to the unexpected guest.<p>

She spotted Wesker's dashing strides across the room and followed a more sluggish but military stance behind him.

"Infiltrate through sector B and flip to A for an exit, you'll need to acquire a card, take your Kimber as well as a few men. Casualties are not important." Wesker cooly said, going behind his desk and continuing to do his shady business on his laptop.

"Got it boss, take it you don't care how you get it, you just have to have it?"

"Yes, exactly." The voice sounded familiar. Claire closed the door and put her ear close to the door, her ears trying to travel through the barrier of wood.

"No one likes a peeping Tom, Claire." The voice boomed. Claire stumbled back a few steps her face turned pink, and waited to hear them continue the conversation.

"She's a sneaky little one." The voice joke, a chuckle escaped from him.

"I suppose you may think that."

"Did you not notice her trying to hear the conversation?"

"I heard her footsteps from the moment you came in." Wesker spoke matter-a-factly, footsteps sounded moving to another area in the home.

"Given the circumstances, you'll need to go during the night, approximately 2 a.m. You'll have 15 minuets until back up arrives, give or take. If that happens, use the back up plan." Claire decided to come out at this time and saw it was HUNK but instead of being in a suit like their first meeting, he was in an armored up his helmet removed and held between his arm and chest.

"Good morning sunshine." HUNK commented, spotting Claire upon her entrance. She gave a tight smile and saw Wesker's eyes continue to travel across a paper, holding a Manila envelope in the other hand.

"Good morning." She greeted the two, only to get a nod from HUNK and not a speck of attention from Wesker. Before he was able to talk again Wesker interrupted him.

"I hope that your main focus isn't to catch a date with Miss Redfield here Mr. Death, and that your reason as to being here is for debriefing on the up coming event." Wesker clipped going behind his desk and pulling out a pen, scribbling a few words on the glacier white sheet.

"Of course not." HUNK tensed, now his full attention on Wesker and only him. He seemed like one of those dogs that if you yell at them they'll scrunch up and look at you with apologetic eyes. But his eyes instead were cold and removed now.

"I wrote down the latitude as well as the codes. If you don't get what I requested, don't bother coming back." Wesker handed him the papers and HUNK stridded across the floorboards without even a goodbye. Hearing the door shut Wesker went behind his desk taking a seat. Claire turned on her heel seeing there's nothing much else she could do. She's stopped by Wesker's command.

"Sit down, I need to discuss a few matters with you."

**Reviews: **

**Admirialsarah: updated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come!**

**IAmJillValentine: girl, I'm sure everyone would be happy with him catching us lmao. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Guest #1: here's the update!**

**A/N: thanks guys! R&R follow and favorite, till next update! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been busy getting more hours from work as well as quarter ending for school, I found some time though even though it's 1 am... Excuse the errors if there's any, I'll get back to editing the rest soon.**

Raising her brow Claire took a seat facing opposite of Wesker, the desk separating the two.

"Tell me, why I get the impression you seem on edge all the time, and it's not even been 24 hours since your arrival." He continued to type, every so often moving the mouse pad with his gloved hands.

"I already told you. You're my last option."

"Why not take matters into your own hands?" He asked, pulling out a pen and jotting down phrases onto a note book.

"I did that once, remember how that went?" He gave a smugged smirk and nodded, clearly his multi tasking skills were perfected as displayed.

"And to answer your question to why I'm so tense here, you don't seem to be the type to hold your word." His eyebrows furrowed and looked at Claire for a moment.

"That's not completely true,I just twist matters in my favor."

"Yeah, well, when you're with a guy that is a maniac who'll try to at anything to kill your own sibling and agreed to help his sister find him, something seems off. I might not wake up one day because you decided to slice my throat while I was sleeping. Also the time change may be a factor as to why I'm on edge." Wesker chuckled and looked away from his computer and towards Claire now.

"Well I may not be able to do much of the time change, but I can tell you that if I were to ever kill you, it wouldn't be in your sleep, that's for sure. I want you to know that you're going to die and I want to see your expression." Claire gulped hard, the fear rising in her again.

"Well that's a relief." She scoffed out, instantly gained a smirk of satisfaction from Wesker.

"As for the helping you find your brother, maybe I've had a change of heart?" Claire's paled face gave a heartless laugh, escaping her lips in disbelief.

"That's really funny."

"I suppose it was humorous for a few moments. Truth be told, I may need that exchange originally established from you in the future." He sighed out, going back to his laptop, the conversation seemed to die down and Claire continued to sit across from him.

"What are you doing anyways?" Claire asked, only for the silence to fill in her question. The rejection phased her for a few moments until Wesker leaned back into his chair.

"Some affair I've had trouble tracking since my early days, no big deal." He sighed staring at the ceiling, or so it seemed with his aviator glasses shielding his eyes. Then he stood up suddenly and grabbed another book from the shelf.

"Reading is food to the brain dear heart."

"Then what's food for the stomach?"

"Just plain food."

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Claire felt the days went by easier and interaction with Wesker became less of a threat, not comfortable but less of picking her words carefully. Early on a Saturday morning Claire heard the door again, which hadn't been opened since HUNK last visited. Not much of a surprise when the familiar dirty blonde haired man stepped through the door which Claire opened.<p>

"Good morning HUNK, glad to see you back." She smiled, receiving a stern nod. He walked straight into Wesker's office which was shut of any sound with the tall double French doors. Claire got used to the idea that some things were better left unknown, and every time Wesker shut the door, it meant no one were to disturb him or else. That didn't stop Claire from trying though. She was quite sure he wasn't oblivious to the fact she would try and eavesdrop because he would say he'd send the important details through email or something around those lines. Going upstairs Claire sat and turned on the T.V. Something she did often when Wesker seemed annoyed and unresponsive to her. Some program on the Earths mantel was being discussed when footsteps were echoed through the huge room, causing Claire to turn around to see HUNK standing tall in the staircase.

"Boss said I have to babysit you, and he also said to get groceries for you." He tossed car keys that landed on a night stand by Claire. She raised her brow and looked at HUNK in question.

"Why don't you drive?" He walked up and grabbed the keys with a sly smile.

"Suit yourself then honey, you'll regret it." He started for down stairs, follow by Claire, her light cardigan swaying through the air along with her ponytail swaying left and right.

"Wait how are we going to pay?" Claire paused at the bottom steps only for HUNK to let out a laugh, looking back at her.

"Come on Claire," he pulled out a sleek black card from his back pocket and flipped it between his index and middle finger.

"Think more ahead." He opened the front door and for once since arriving, Claire was out in the open. She smelled the freshly cut grass mixed with the fresh rain that fell last night. The fog was still apparent, not to the point where visibility wasn't available, but just spots of fog traveled the area. There was a conjoined garage that seemed to hold about 4 cars. HUNK punched in various numbers in a code box and the first garage opened, revealing a black Ranger Rover next to a deep red car with the Audi logo embezzled in back, reading S8.

"Take your pick." He smiled, showcasing the two vehicles. Claire went inside to study the two cars and looked toward the other side, only to be stopped by HUNK's voice.

"Other side is off limits, apparently, it's okay for you to touch these babies, but boss said his are off limits."

"Well, what are the other two?"

"If I remember right and he didn't change them out, it's probably the Audi R8 as well as the blue Lambo."

"Ah, how could I expect less." Claire nodded grinning and looking back at her choices.

"Let's go with..." She closed her eyes and pointed randomly. Opening she heard HUNK footsteps already approaching the audi s8.

"Good choice, I've been dying to drive this one." He seemed to walk on his toes from the excitement that oozed from him, his expression equivalent to a child on Christmas Day. The engine came to life and soon Claire found herself in the car, instruments lighting up all the dashboard as well as the radio. Claire grinned looking at all of the gadgets, being pulled away from her admiration to HUNK's driving techniques.

"You know what they call this type of driving at home?"

"No, what do they call it?"

"Death." He laughed and his voice went low, shallow and a cold unfamiliar vibe now breathed from him.

"They don't call me Mr. Death for no reason." He booked it down the isolated road, peeking Claire saw they were approaching 150 miles per hour. A sudden panic arose in Claire, her heart clenches as a horrifying image flashes through her mind, one that's been buried for quite some time, and tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

"Stop!" She yelled, her voice breaking a sob, instantly HUNK slows decelerates the vehicle and is now going less than 30 miles per hour.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes dart frantically, and she quickly dashes away strays tears with the back of her hand.

"Nothing I just don't like people driving like lunatics." She quickly spoke, her head turned away from HUNK's. He continued to drive at the rest of the way seemingly an awkward silence, until they began to see more decoration of houses a well as billboards.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>You think Wesker wants anything?" Claire asked, piling the vegetables she bundled in a bag.

"No, if he did he would have told one of us, I don't even think he eats to be honest." HUNK said picking at his navy blue polo embezzled with a lion design on his heart.

"How'd you find him anyways?" HUNK looked up, sighing out in thought.

"That was a long time ago." He skipped the question and went towards the clerk, paying with the black card. Walking out Claire pressed on more.

"How long ago?"

"I don't keep track, shit." He spat, clearly getting irritated with Claire's questions. Grimacing, Claire went up to him.

"I want to drive." He rolled his eyes, ignoring her and placing the food in the back.

"I'm not trying to die yet woman."

"I'll tell Wesker you aren't following orders." She threatened, he looked at her with disbelief, biting the inside of him mouth for a few moments, shaking his head and moved toward the passenger seat.

"Whatever you do, don't hit a tree." He sighed, turning his attention toward the cold afternoon.

"Seems you don't like being threatened."

"Yeah, well you get used to it." Pulling out Claire drove into the long stretch of road, trying her best to remember her surroundings, having HUNK point toward her destinations in a sulking mood.

"I was fresh out of military, and Umbrella needed men, so they happened to sink their teeth into me. He saw something in me I guess, and brought me with him to do his side work, payed me double than what I was getting from Umbrella." He continued to look away, until Claire came to a stop sign.

"Why were you crying earlier?" He asked turning toward her now.

"It's a long story." She murmured, continuing on the road.

"Something traumatised you?"

"Something like that."

He nodded and looked her over, unconvinced. Arriving to the house Claire and HUNK both collect the bags and place them inside, while Claire goes towards the kitchen to put away the groceries, HUNK went into Wesker's office, closing the door behind him.

"Something the matter?" Wesker asks after moments of HUNK standing, waiting to be addressed.

"Yes, happen to know anything on the girl about past issues?" Wesker's brows furrowed beneath his glasses and he frowned but continued to look at his laptop.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she had a breakdown in the car."

"As far as I'm aware of, Miss Redfield hasn't had any major events other than the unusual." HUNK nodded and turned at his heel.

"Get Ada informed of the perimeter of the Alpine's." He said before he walked out to see Claire finished restocking and was descending down the stairs.

"Seems you're in a better mood." He commented, standing by the couch.

"Well I have to put on a fake smile."

"There's really nothing to fake here." He went towards the door, turning when Claire called out his name.

"Where are you going?" She asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Business," he turned back exiting the door.

**A/N: R&R, favorite and follow guys :).**


End file.
